The Clown Smiles
by hanury
Summary: Kadang, mereka yang membawa senyuman ke wajah orang lain merupakan orang-orang yang sudah kehilangan arti senyuman itu. Baekyeol.


**The Clown Smiles.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : **

Kadang, mereka yang membawa senyuman ke wajah orang lain merupakan orang-orang yang sudah kehilangan arti senyuman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih ingat saat mesin mobil berhenti di depan pagar, yang kulihat saat itu adalah sebuah beranda rumah tua. Tanaman rambat menutupi sisi-sisinya, pagarnya kelihatan berkarat, dan cat putih rumah itu hampir mengelupas. Petugas sosial bilang rumah kakekku besar dan mewah. Baiklah, kuanggap saja waktu itu dia salah alamat. Pintu utama yang kelihatan sangat berat akhirnya terbuka dan seorang pria tua dengan tongkat melangkah keluar, dia menayambutku dengan senyuman yang sepertinya dimaksudkan agar terlihat ramah dan hangat, yang sebaliknya malah kelihatan menjijikan dengan semua deret gigi dan gusi terlihat dari balik bibirnya. Aku tidak suka tempat ini, aku ingin pulang.

"Tapi kau tidak punya rumah Baekhyun, ini satu-satunya tempat untukmu." Sebuah suara berkata dalam kepalaku. Tidak, aku benci ini. Mengerikan. Tempat ini dingin, gelap, menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Itu hari lain saat aku bertemu dengannya di siang musim gugur. Seseorang yang aku tebak adalah orang kebetulan lewat atau mungkin seseorang yang datang bersama orang-orang asing yang mengunjungi kakekku. Dia berdiri bersandar di tembok teras sambil memainkan kakinya. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Ritmenya berhenti saat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Dia mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi dinding dan dengan cengiran lebar melangkah ke hadapanku. Aku melipat lenganku dan memandang kosong padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyung." Dia membungkuk, tersenyum. Aku menaikkan satu alisku.

Dan begitulah awal pertemanan kita. Aku, dan seorang yang selalu bahagia sambil tersenyum badut, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kami sepasang teman yang tidak cocok, sungguh. Setiap kami terlibat percakapan, kebanyak hanya Chanyeol yang bermonolog ria dan aku hanya diam, kadang mendengarkan dan kadang sama sekali tidak. Tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga tidak punya banyak kegiatan untuk dilakukan. Saat sedang tidak dirumah, aku hanya sedang pergi ke sekolah yang jaraknya sekitar 13km dari rumah. Kakekku yang mengirimku kesini. Dan aku akan terjebak bersama Chanyeol selama di sekolah. Seiring dengan waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Park Chanyeol, aku mulai menyadari satu hal. Dia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum, tidak pernah berhenti membuat lelucon, tidak pernah berhenti untuk berteman meskipun semua orang mengacuhkannya. Aku mengamati, setiap kali diacuhkan bahunya akan turun lemas dan dia akan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, kadang juga pada udara tipis disekitarnya. Tapi saat dia berbalik lagi padaku, senyum badut yang bodoh akan kembali ke wajahnya. Itu membuatku jengkel sungguh, melihat ekspresi tidak berguna yang selalu dia pamerkan. Kelihatan sekali palsunya. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot memasang wajah baik-baik saja saat bahkan satu orangpun tidak ada yang peduli?

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" Dia berhenti berjalan, terkejut ketika akhirnya mendengarku bicara. Kemudian bibirnya berubah menjadi senyuman badut yang membutakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum?" Uh, aku tidak menyangka dia akan bertanya.

"Palsu." Aku menjawab. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyum yang lebih lembut kali ini.

"Hyung, apa kau pernah pergi menonton sirkus?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau pasti tau badut kan? Merekalah yang membawa kebahagiaan pada oranng-orang yang melihat sirkus, mereka membuat senyuman pada wajah-wajah orang lain. Tapi apa kau tau jika mereka tidak sedang bahagia? Ekspresi mereka memang hanya terlukis seperti itu, mereka meyankinkan orang lain dengan topeng senyumannya. Tapi dibalik topeng itu mereka mengorbankan kebebasannya untuk membuat yang lain bahagia, walaupun jauh didalam diri mereka, mereka menangis. "

Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dan kemudian datanglah hari dimana Chanyeol menghilang, maksudku dia benar-benar hilang. Aku berlarian mengelilingi setiap ruangan di rumah ini sambil meneriakkan namanya yang terasa sangat asing saat bergulir di lidahku. Saat sedang mencari-cari aku bertabrakan dengan si pria tua –kakekku- bukannya minta maaf aku malah bertanya apa dia tau kemana Chanyeol pergi.

"Chanyeol? Park… Chanyeol?" aku mengangguk, jujur saja aku tidak ingin berdiri bersama dengan orang ini lebih lama lagi dari yang kuperlukan. Tapi kekhawatiran akan Chanyeol membuatku hanya berdiri mantab disana. Kurasa aku sudah menganggapnya dekat, lebih dekat dari yang aku pikirkan.

Saat dia menuntunkun menuju perpustakaan, pria tua ini mulai membuka suara.

"Saat aku masih muda dulu, mungkin sekitar usiamu Baekhyun. Aku mempunyai seorang teman, atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut teman satu kelas, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya. Dia adalah pelawak di kelas selama beberapa tahun aku mengenalnya, selalu membuat lelucon, selalu membuat kami senang, selalu tersenyum. Semua orang menyukainya termasuk para guru, meskipun dia kadang mengganggu pelajaran dari waktu ke waktu. Dan begitulah, semua orang menyukainya, semua orang sampai-sampai kurasa dia tidak punya teman dekat, kau tau seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai sahabat. Semua seperti berteman dengannya karena harus, seolah-olah dia pelawak sewaan yang hadir untuk menghibur kami. Bahkan saat dia pergi tidak ada yang mempertanyakannya, saat dia tidak masuk lebih dari 2 minggu semua orang hampir melupakannya. Dan bulan-bulan berikutnya barulah mereka sadar bahwa Park Chanyeol telah meninggal."

Dia menarik keluar sebuah buku, membuka salah satu halaman berisi sebuah foto dan memberikannya padaku.

"Yang itu" dia menunjuk "Park Chanyeol."

Foto tanpa warna ini tidak menyembunyikan senyuman cerahnya. Seolah dibodohi oleh senyuman dan sikap baiknya, aku baru menyadari aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya selain nama dan topeng senyumannya. Dia tidak pernah bicara tentang umurnya, sekolahnya, tempat tinggalnya dan aku juga tidak pernah bertanya. Seperti orang-orang yang lain, hanya mengasumsikan.

Aku melihat kearah perapian di seberang ruangan, sebuah batu nisan dengan hanya satu ikat bunga putih terbayang di kepalaku. Mungkin orang-orang yang datang ke kuburannya bahkan tidak tau apa warna kesukaannya. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba menjauhkan bayangan-bayangan itu dari kepalaku, suara gerinjing dari lonceng angin dijendela membuatku sedikit rileks, tapi tiba-tiba saat aku membuka kedua mataku lagi, aku merasa sangat kesepian… bukan, aku merasakan kesepiannya.

.

.

.

Saat aku keluar dari pepustakaan aku melihatnya disana beberapa meter dihadapanku, menyandarkan punggungnya pada lorong dan melihat kearahku. Ia kelihatan seperti sebuah ilusi, meskipun dia tidak terlihat tembus cahaya dan terasa sangat… nyata. Dia terseyum lagi kearahku, senyuman lembut yang akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membalasnya.

"Hey."

"Jangan menghilang seperti ini lagi arasseo?!"

"Neh Hyung~" Dia tersenyum manis.

Itu janji pertama kami, tapi bagaimanapun juga janji dibuat untuk dilanggar.

Tenggorokanku tercekat, mataku terasa sangat panas waktu itu. Aku menundukkan kepala dan saat mendongak lagi seketika aku kehilangan kontrol diri. Aku langsung berlari ke arah kedua tangannya yang terbuka. Hanya saja aku tidak mendarat di pelukan hangatnya tapi langsung jatuh menabrak lantai. Perlahan-lahan aku melihat ke atas. Dia masih sama, senyuman di wajah sempurnanya, dan mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit, kecuali dia terlihat sedikit tembus pandang.

Tembus pandang.

Berdiri, aku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya. Jari-jariku hanya menembusnya seakan-akan aku menyentuh udara kosong. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Dia tidak boleh menghilang. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki. _Kita sudah berjanji_.

Apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu? Percaya pada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak nyata?

"Jangan pergi… Chanyeol kumohon.." seyuman diwajahnya tampak lebih lebar dan bersinar. Pada akhirnya senyumannya hancur. Bulir bening mengalir deras dari matanya. Dia berlari kearahku, memelukku sambil terisak dengan kalimat tidak jelas tapi aku tidak merasakannya. Jika saja aku tidak dapat mendengar atau melihatnya aku tidak akan tau dia sedang berada di dekatku.

"Hyung, rasanya menyenangkan sekali merasa bahagia. Setelah selama ini hanya mendengarkan orang lain bercerita tentang betapa bahagianya mereka, akhirnya aku juga merasakannya. Aku senang sekarang, aku bahagia." Itulah saat terakhir aku mendengar suaranya.

Jadi, sekarang aku tau bagaimana kehidupan seorang badut. Saat dia ingin membuat orang lain senang, ia tersenyum. Dia memakai topeng seperti itu terlalu lama hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana senyuman tulus dan mana yang diperuntukkan bagi orang lain. Dia seperti kehilangan dirinya dibawah tumpukkan senyum palsu. Dan saat ingin menemukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, yang tersisa hanya air mata. Kadang, mereka yang membawa senyuman ke wajah orang lain merupakan orang-orang yang sudah kehilangan arti senyuman itu.

Jadi begitulah, Park Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi kenanganku, dan kakekku. Dan hubunganku dengan pria tua itu sudah jauh lebih baik jika kau mau tau.

The End

review please~


End file.
